


yes, miss smoak

by befham



Series: yes, mr queen [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Queen makes his assistant, Miss Smoak, an offer she cannot refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yes, miss smoak

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sequel to 'Yes Mr Queen.' It's not necessary to read the first story as it's basically pure porn. I never planned on writing a follow up to this. In fact I was working on a Game Of Thrones story when this popped into my head and just wouldn't leave me alone. So yeah. This happened. I'm considering turning it into a smut series, so prompts are always welcome.

"Mr Queen, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Oliver looks up from the contract he's currently trying to decipher. Miss Smoak stands before him dressed in her custom tight, short skirt and her latest killer heels. Oliver swallows against the sudden dryness in his mouth.

"Yes, Miss Smoak?"

Miss Smoak bites her lip and looks down.

"I've been offered a job by Ray Palmer," she says in a rush. "And I think I'm going to take it."

Oliver tenses, his whole body going rigid at the news.

"What?" he grits out between clenched teeth.

"I will give you my letter of resignation by the morning, but I thought that I should speak with you-"

"That will not be necessary."

Miss Smoak blinks. "Oh, well-"

"Because you will not be leaving."

Miss Smoak bristles. "Yes, I am."

Oliver rolls his eyes. "No you're not. Now, can you please make a reservation for two at the new Italian place."

Confidence growing, Felicity narrows her eyes. "Quite honestly, Mr Queen, the way you treat me is appalling. I deserve much more respect that you give me! Do you know I graduated from MIT? I am so much more than your assistant, and working at Palmer Technologies is the perfect opportunity for me."

"Miss Smoak-"

"No! I am done. I am done making you coffee and getting your lunch! I quit!" Miss Smoak turns on her heel and heads for the door.

Panic bubbles in his chest when he realises that she is serious. "Wait!" he shouts before he can stop himself. Oliver stands and walks around his desk. He looks down at her and says, "How can I make you stay?"

"Perhaps you can make me an offer that I cannot refuse."

Oliver lifts his eyebrows up in surprise. A smirk threatens to form on his mouth as he replies, "Of course. What can I do for you Miss Smoak?"

She looks up at him, her eyes taking in every inch of him.

"Take off your clothes," Miss Smoak commands. "I want to look at you."

Oliver removes his suit, loving the way her eyes heat up with every article of clothing that is removed. Once he is gloriously naked before her, Miss Smoak circles around him, her hands dancing over his skin. She traces his scars with the tips of her fingers, each light touch going straight to his hardening cock. Miss Smoak brushes her knuckles against where he wants her most but otherwise pays his cock no mind. She presses a rough kiss to his mouth, her teeth tugging on his bottom lip that has his gasping for more. Miss Smoak pulls away abruptly.

She pulls off her top and he cannot help but admire the curve of her breasts currently encased in purple lace. His mouth waters at the thought of stripping her and taking a pebbled nipple into his mouth. He takes a step towards her but pauses when she shakes her head and steps back. "I am in charge tonight, Mr Queen," she taunts, and Oliver feels himself straighten at the thought.

"Bend over, put your hands on my desk Mr Queen." Oliver's breath catches in his throat. She can't possibly mean-

"Now, if you please." Oliver looks into her eyes daring her to back down, but her only response is to arch her eyebrow a little higher and then Oliver knows that she has won. Oliver does as he is bid, all the while unable to believe this is actually happening.

A soft hand runs over his ass and it takes everything in him not to jump at her touch. "You have the most delicious backside, Mr Queen," she purrs into his ear. Miss Smoak presses her body against his naked side. "You have no idea how often I have fantasised about this, seeing you bent over my desk for me to do as I please." Miss Smoak reaches for his hip, her soft hand gently caressing the bone until the hand travels lower until she takes his aching cock into her hand. "Oh, my poor, poor darling. Already so hard for me!" Miss Smoak bites the lobe of his ear making Oliver release a harsh breath. "Don't move," she warns lowly as he tilts his hips, eager for her to move her hand. "Keep still or there will be consequences."

Miss Smoak's hand tightens around his cock and Oliver grips the edge of the desk tightly. His breath comes in short bursts as she pumps him slowly, her fist tightening at the base of his cock with every stroke. Miss Smoak kisses the side of his neck gently and says, "You know, I have wanted you from the moment I saw you. I think about you all the time. I think about all the ways you could make me come with those talented fingers of yours, and lets not forget about that sinful mouth." Miss Smoak hums. "Oh, the dreams I have had about your mouth!" She sighs and squeezes his cock in a way that has him almost begging for more. The hand on his ass curves around his buttock and caresses the firm muscle. "But do you know what part of you I thought of the most, Mr Queen?" She does not give him an answer, instead she pumps her hand around his cock faster, her thumb swiping at the head as she collects his pre-come. His eyes widen when she takes her hand away and sucks her thumb into her mouth to taste him. Miss Smoak moans lowly. "You taste so good."

Her hand returns to his cock and carries on torturing him until he is a panting, shaking mess in her hands. "Your cock," she whispers into his ear. "You have no idea how often I touched myself thinking of having your cock inside of me." Miss Smoak pauses. "Does it excite you, Mr Queen, knowing that I have touched myself thinking about you?" Oliver groans in the back of his throat at the image of her spread out on her bed with her fingers buried deep in her cunt, calling out his name as she comes around her fingers. "Sometimes, my fingers were just not enough to get me off, I always had to have just a little bit more to make it feel real. To make it feel as though you were truly inside of me." Oliver squeezes his eyes shut and moans louder this time, the image of her thrusting a dildo inside of her dripping cunt burned into mind.

Oliver cries out in surprise when the hand on his cock tightens painfully. "Answer me," Miss Smoak hisses in his ear.

"Yes Miss Smoak," he growls lowly. "It excites me."

Miss Smoak hums once again and presses her breasts against him. "Perhaps I will let you watch one day," she muses.

With that, Oliver is just about done and he just can't help himself as he thrusts himself into her hand. Miss Smoak stops and removes her hand immediately. "What did I say Mr Queen?" she hisses in his ear, but all Oliver can think about is his aching cock and he can barely remember his own name at this point. "I told you to keep still! Perhaps you should go, considering the fact that you cannot follow a simple instruction."

"No," he gasps out desperately, his pride now long forgotten. "Please-"

"I told you there would be consequences Mr Queen. I think ten slaps to that delicious backside should teach you some discipline." She runs a hand over the firm muscle and down to his thighs. Oliver leans into her touch, desperate for more. "Look at you, all exposed. Count for me, Mr Queen."

Miss Smoak smacks his ass in one swift movement, the harsh sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing around the room. Oliver grits his teeth and hisses through his clenched teeth, "One." Miss Smoak runs her hand over the stinging flesh before delivering another blow. "Two," he groans, unconsciously arching back into her touch. Miss Smoak's breath hitches and for a moment Oliver is sure that she has lost her nerve, that perhaps she is unable to go through with his challenge. But then she slaps his harder on the third go and he knows that she's in for the long haul. Each smack shoots straight to his groin and he wants nothing more than to turn her around and fuck her against the desk until he loses himself inside of her, but he continues to count and grip the desk and pray to God that the thing doesn't break.

Miss Smoak delivers the last stinging smack to his smarting flesh. "Ten," he grits out, his body aching for her touch once again. He's unable to stop himself as he begs, "Please Miss Smoak!" She runs her hand over his ass, soothing the stinging muscle with her gentle touch. Oliver flexes under her touch and hangs his head in satisfaction.

"I think that's enough of that," she murmurs with a little hitch in her voice. "Get on your knees, Mr Queen."

Oliver turns around and drops to his knees without a word, all the while keeping his eyes lowered. He does not flinch when long nails scrape through his hair, and he is almost keening for more until she tugs his head back viciously.

"You have such pretty eyes, Mr Queen. Do not look away from me."

Oliver swallows tightly. "Yes, Miss Smoak."

Miss Smoak smiles, her pink lips forming into a devilish smirk that has his heart thumping against his chest in excitement. "Good boy," she purrs. "Unzip my skirt."

He does as he is told with a slight tremble in his hand. His hands slide down her legs, relishing in the feel of the softness of her skin, until the skirt pools at her feet. Oliver looks back up at her with blazing eyes, waiting for her next command. Miss Smoak looks down at him with heated eyes. She reaches around and unclasps her bra, slowly slipping the garment away to reveal her breasts. Oliver curls his hands into fists to stop himself from touching the mounds of flesh that he knows fit perfectly in his hands. Miss Smoak's smirk widens.

"Take off my panties." Oliver swallows tightly as he slides his fingers under the scrap of lace, his breath catching in his throat as he smells her arousal. His eyes flick back to hers as his hands flirt with the plush curve of her ass. Miss Smoak raises an eyebrow in impatience. Oliver slides the offending scrap of lace down her legs until they reach her ankles.

Miss Smoak steps out of her heels and in one graceful movement she places a smooth leg over his shoulder. His eyes flick down to her glistening sex. Oliver inhales sharply, his mouth going dry with the smell of her arousal. He almost jumps in surprise when she runs a finger down her slit. He hears her sigh in content, but he is too mesmerised by the sight of her circling her clitoris inches away from his eyes to look at her face right now. Miss Smoak fists her hand in his hair as she dips her fingers slowly inside of herself, pumping them slowly right in front of his face. Oliver grabs her ass to steady her, unable to help himself as he nuzzles the inside of her thigh as she gasps and shakes before him.

He almost cries out in protest when she withdraws her fingers, but then she brings them to his mouth and whispers, "Suck," and suddenly he is all for this again. He wraps his lips around her wet fingers and groans at the taste of her juices. Miss Smoak's eyes darken as she slowly thrusts her fingers in and out of his mouth. She pulls her hand away impatiently.

"Lick my pussy, Mr Queen."

"Yes, Miss Smoak," he croaks before running his tongue boldly up her slip. So sweet, and oh so wet. He is relentless as he uses his mouth on her, his tongue lapping away at her wetness, his mouth sucking on her glistening labia. Miss Smoak cries out sharply, her head thrown back so her hair spills down her back. The hand in his hair tightens painfully as she presses his face against her cunt but all it does is spur him on. He focuses on her clitoris for a moment, his tongue stroking the small bundle of nerves relentlessly. Oliver looks up at her then, and damn him for loving her but he just can't help it.

All thoughts of their earlier game are wiped away as their eyes meet and once again they are just Oliver and Felicity. Her foot digs harder into his back as she comes, his name a helpless cry as he doesn't give up on her abused clitoris. The flat of his tongue continues to slide over her swollen cunt. He slides two fingers into her swiftly and gently blows on her soaked flesh and she is coming again, her cunt clenching around his fingers and her hips rocking. He slides his tongue against her entrance, lapping away at her until she pushes his head away.

Oliver slowly lowers her to his lap and claims her lips with his own. Felicity groans and kisses him harder, eager to taste herself on his lips. "God I love you," she whispers against his lips as she grinds against his aching cock. She straddles him more comfortably and then slowly sinks down onto his cock. Oliver groans, because finally he gets to feel her sheathed around him.

She's barely settled on his aching cock as she starts to ride him, her chest pressed tightly to his. He feels her heart thumping wildly against her chest and it warms his own. Oliver threads a hand through her hair and brings her mouth roughly to his. He swallows her little cries and brings his thumb to her clitoris and rubs her relentlessly. She's clenching around him, her silken cunt begging him to find his release. Oliver growls and slides his mouth down her jaw, sucking a bruising kiss into her neck.

He flips them over, and drives into her with a savageness that surprises him. Her shout of surprise is lost to him as he buries his face in her neck and fucks her furiously. "Felicity," he growls against her neck, his hips pistoning into her. Her cries echo around the foundry as she clings to him, her nails digging deep into his back. Oliver comes with a groan, his whole body shaking as he empties himself inside of her. He rolls off of her and reaches for her as she curls into his side.

They lie on the cold floor for a while in silence, the only sound is their breath mingled together. "So, do you accept my offer?"

Breathless laughter fills the air. Felicity brushes a kiss against his shoulder and whispers against his skin, "Of course."


End file.
